MechQuest: Book one Shadowsythe Rising
by kotesubrian
Summary: Brian and his friend Tom are accepted into GEARS University, and get more than they bargained for when they are assigned a dangerous mission to a distant planet.
1. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam

Chapter One: Entrance Exam

Brian walked down the center aisle of Tek's Mechs Hanger in Soluna City. His head tilted back and his eyes fixated on a large object that towered over him. It was huge, standing over three stories tall. It was a Mecha, an assault mechanical robot. Brian is a new student at GEARS University, his buddy Tom was with him as well. Brian walked by a large blue mecha. Next to its left foot was a sign that said "Mecha model 11283 Katana, available to most freshman at GEARS University." He gazed in awe at it.

"Man, this is a dream come true…" he said leaving the hangar. He walked out of Tek's Mechs shop and headed towards the shuttle that took students back and forth between Soluna City and GEARS University. "Man, there are a lot of students here huh?" said Tom coming up behind Brian. "Yea, did you decide what model of Mecha your are going to get? I'm getting the Katana model." said Brian. "Sure, I'm aiming for the Hammer V.2 model. It comes with a Photon Blaster on its right arm."

"Now boarding for GEARS University, all freshmen board now, juniors, sophomore, seniors, board in an hour." Said a voice over an intercom. "Well lets get started, these are going to be the best 4 years ever man!" said Brian. "Agreed! Let's go!" laughed Tom.

(At the University)

"Dean Warlick , the first round of new recruits have arrived" said a voice over a speaker. Dean Warlick pressed the intercom button, "Equip them with the freshmen mechas and get them started on the entrance exam" he said to a microphone. Dean Warlick watched out the window as the shuttle arrived. He smiled and said "I hope this year's recruits are brave enough to take on Shadowsythe Mechs."

"OK now, everyone, this is the GEARS University Mecha Hangar. I will call your name and you will pick one of the available freshmen mecha. First up, Alexander-Martha." said Admina. She continued down the list..."Peacock-Brian," she called "go on and pick your mecha." Brian saw that there were approximately 50 or so mechas left in the freshman hangar. "Man, this hangar is huge. I wonder how many mecha it holds..." he said walking down the aile. "Aw man, the Katana is gone" he said frowning "Ooh but that red Star Gladius looks good."

He climbed up the stairs leading to the head of the mecha. At the back of the head was a door, hanging next to it was a pair of keys with a key-chain hanging next to them with the fresman symbol...

He unlocked the door and walked inside...It was incredible...In front of him were the commands to the Star Gladius. He was speechless. There was a large window pane that was the "eyes" of the head, and below that there was a large chair with the freshman symbol on it. In front of the chair was the control desk. There were joysticks and fire buttons for the weapons you could equip on the right shoulder, left shoulder, and right and left arms. There was also a joystick to move the legs (without it you couldn't move, duh). There was also two, large size, monitors just below the window pane. One of them was to monitor the damage to the mecha, the other was the communications monitor.

"GEARS to MECHA 189756, come in MECHA 189756" said a face appearing Com. (communications) monitor. Brian pressed the "talk" button next to the monitor, "Is that my number? Ok then, MECHA 189756 to GEARS, I read you loud and clear" he said. "MECHA 189756, you have clearance to leave the building. The only weapon on your mecha is an AutoGun on your right arm correct?" "Correct, I am unarmed all but my right arm" "Ok then, state your name MECHA 189756" "Um, Brian Peacock" "Peacock-Brian, freshman, 15, mecha number 189756, Ok then just show your ID at the window before you leave. Report to the Mecha arena ASAP, when you leave they will give you a new ID with your mecha model, and number on it." and the face disappeared.

"Wow that was cool" thought Brian. "Hey loser!" said a familiar voice on the communications monitor. It was Tom "Come on aren't you going to the exam lets go! I'm right behind you" he said. Brian swirled his chair around and looked out the back window, it was Tom in a shiny new black Hammer V.2.

Brian chuckled and put the key inside the ignition. Upon turning it, the Damage monitor went online. The communications monitor opened up a message...

Welcome to the STAR GLADIUS V.159753, Please state your name and state your MECHA ID number.

Brian typed in the information and then pressed enter.

Welcome to the STAR GLADIUS V.159753, Please state your nameBRIAN and state your MECHA ID number189756.

The whole system went operational, he grabbed the movement joystick and pushed it slightly forward. The legs of the mecha took two steps forward and then stopped, "Tom, whats you ID number?" he said into the radio next to the communications monitor. Tom's face appeared on the monitor, "Dude you don't need my ID, just type my full name in."

Brian tilted the joystick and the mecha moved forward. He moved into the center aisle and pushed the stick to the right, the waist of the mecha turned and the torso turned as well . The mecha was in the center aisle of the hangar now, and he kept moving forward. He looked behind and could see Tom not far.

He arrived at the office window, it was a tower. He got out of the mecha and a long ladder came down and just barely touched the shoulder of the mecha, Brian climbed up about ten feet to the office window. "Brian Peacock" he said, and the man handed him his new ID card. It had his picture on it and his mecha number, as well as other information. He got back into his mecha and pulled forward, then waited for Tom.

As soon as Tom got his ID, they were on their way to the arena. Upon arriving, they found that everyone was there. All different types of mecha were lined up in the massive arena. But there were people that didn't make it already...

Scattered across the arena in various places, were mecha parts that had been totaled. The good news is, the people ejected before the mecha blew up. For another hour, names were called and new students were required to try to defeat a specialized Battle Droid. The purpose for this? To see who was ahead and had more skill and to see who needed some work...

"Loveland-Tom, MECHA 0005243" said a loud voice through a speaker. Tom Tilted his joystick forward as the mecha moved. They were the last ones left on the arena, the others either lost or passed and went on to store their mecha.

"GO!" said the voice, and the droid's arms moved up and aimed at Tom's mecha. Tom slammed his joystick to the left and avoided the first three shots, then he pulled the right arm joystick down as the arm moved up. He pressed the button on top as the Photon Cannon fired three times and fractured the left side of the Droid.

The Droid reacted upon taking the blow, it's torso raised up separating from the rest of the body revealing a Gatling gun. Without enough time for Tom to realize what was happening, the gatling gun set off. Tom threw his mecha to the side, but he still took several hits to the left leg. Tom saw an opening were the Droid exposed it's core when it opened up it's gatling gun, so he fired his Photon Cannon another three times. The first two shots missed, but the third one hit the core at a critical point and totaled the Droid.

"Pass" said the loud voice "lock up your mecha in the hangar and go to the main office to receive your dorm keys." Brian Watched as Tom's mecha turned and left the arena. "Last student, Peacock-Brian, MECHA 189756."

Brian moved his mecha forward into the battle zone, and then a new Droid moved into the arena. "GO!" said the voice, and before the Droid could react, Brian jerked the joystick forward the mecha ran at the Droid. The Droid Raised it's arms, both armed with 50 guns. Brian pulled the joystick to the side and then grabbed the right arm joystick. As the mecha was moving to the side, Brian aimed the right arm AutoGun at the Droid and held the trigger tightly. Brian kept the gun aimed and firing at the Droid as the moved his mecha in a circle formation while keeping the AutoGun aimed and firing at the Droid. He hit seventeen times in the back until the Droid turned around and fired back. Brian whipped to the side and fired at the Droid one last round, and then it went up in flames. As the Droid exploded, the loud voice said "Pass, lock up your mecha in the hangar and report to the main office for dorm assignment." Brian turned his mecha around and headed for the freshman hangar, the greatest challenges of his life are yet to come, now that he has passed into GEARS University. Another wave of recruits are coming in next week, so its time to begin college life at GEARS!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to GEARS!

**Chapter Two - Welcome to GEARS!**

May 29, 3007

Brian walked into the GEARS University front office, it was huge. Everywhere there were freshmen waiting in line to get assigned dorm rooms. Even returning sophomore, juniors, and seniors were waiting to get new rooms. The three houses, Wolfblade, Runehawk, and MystRaven were accepted members from all new college students. As Brian walked up to the line to get assigned a dorm room, he saw a poster...

**Houses at GEARS...**

**Wolfblade**

**Runehawk**

**MystRaven**

**All houses accepting new members, House competitions begin in one month. Registrations close June 5, 3007.**

"June 5th huh? So registrations close in a week..." thought Brian. "Hey Brian!" said Tom "I got room 132, dude you're up next!" Brian turned around to find he was up at the main desk. He leaned over and said "Peacock-Brian." The lady up at the desk typed something in her keyboard, then handed him a set of keys and said "132, NEXT!"

"All right!" they each cheered giving each other a high five. They left the main office to the building, "Hey lets go over to the dorms and get settled in," said Brian. "Yea, and after that I want to go get a BLT at the cafe" said Tom.

They walked down the pathway to the dorms, there were a lot of other people on their way there too. "So, what house are you thinking of joining? Im going out for Wolfblade" said Brian. "So am I, I can't wait for the house competitions to start" said Tom. They walked in the male dorms and took the hallway to dorm room 132.

"TOP BUNK!" yelled Tom as he flung his backpack up at the top bunk of the bunk-beds. Brian set his backpack down on his bed and unpacked his suits. All freshman who attended GEARS wore a grey-blue battle suit. It wasn't anything fancy, a light armor vest with two pockets and orange tinted goggles. But the thing about the battle suit is, it had a holster on the left hip for an energy sword and the vest had a specialized coating on the inside to protect against some types of lasers. "Hey lets go! Im starved" said Tom as he walked out the door "Ill meet you there Brian."

Brian walked out of the room, then he left the dorms. As he turned a corner, SLAM! He ran into someone, making them drop their books. Brian quickly picked them up "Sorry I didn't mean to..." he looked up. "It's Ok, I didn't see you either" said a girl with pink hair, she stretched out a hand "Im Jeena, Jeena Chaaris. Im from planet Xi." Brian shook her hand

and handed her the books "Im Brian Peacock, are you a freshman here too?" he said. "Yes, I believe I saw you at the hangar before I left" "Oh, funny I didn't see you there" "Oh, well I must be going now" "Wait, will I see you at any of the houses?" "Yes Im joining Wolfblade" "Oh, so am I, well see you there..."

They said their goodbyes and set off separate ways. Brian walked over to the campus cafe to meet Tom, he was sitting in a booth with the BLT he so much wanted. "Peacock! Over Here!" he called, Brian walked over and sat down in front of him. "Dude what took you so long?" he said taking a bite of his sandwich "Sorry, I bumped into this girl named Jeena on my way here. She's joining Wolfblade too." Tom took another bite "Hey you know Levi from 8th grade? He's going to GEARS too, but he's joining MystRaven" he said.

A waitress stopped at their table "What can I get you sir?" she said to Brian. "I'll have a Mountain Dew please" he responded "Oo and I'll have some Mozzarella Sticks." The waitress wrote something down and walked away.

"So tell me, what class are you going to take first?" asked Tom, "Well, the only class available to us right now of course. Energy blades 201, and then Mecha Combat 202 when its released" responded Brian. Just then, A lady walked up to their table. "Tom Loveland, Brian Peacock, I am Star Captain Emersa Koceap. Dean Warlick wishes to speak with you two" she said with authority.

Tom and Brian followed her to a small hover-shuttle, and then they arrived at Dean Warlick's office. "Boys, please take a seat" he said and Brian and Tom sat themselves down, "first, I would like to point out that your scores have been the most incredible in GEARS history" he leaned over the table and stared at them "congratulations you two, it is an honor to have you here at GEARS. I hope you enjoy your experience here, Energy Blades 201 starts tomorrow at 8:30 AM. Be sure to be there on time, Master Tsuba does not tolerate tardies. You are dismissed." And with those words said, they nodded at Dean Warlick and left his office.

(_Soluna City at six o'clock PM_)

"Man, can you believe it? Dean himself gave us his honors!" said Tom as him and Brian walked in the _Knife and Spork Diner_. "Yea its amazing, and finally our first class starts tomorrow" said Brian "I can't wait to start!"

They sat down at the counter and a lady took their orders...

Tom: BLT and a Pepsi (he didn't get to finish his other BLT at the cafe)

Brian: Fish-sticks and a Lemonade

They sat there eating and talking about what they were going to do tomorrow at Energy Blades class.

(_Soluna City Police Department_)

"I don't know what we're going to do now Officer Michel" said Chief Duncan "The Dean predicts there is going to be a small Shadowsythe invasion within the next week, we need at least two recruits from the University to take them on. All our other officers are too busy with the crime spree across Soluna City."

Chief Duncan sat down at his desk, "I will speak with the Dean sir, I am sure there are at least two freshman that can be recruited. The other students will be too busy on missions, we have _**no**_ other choice to recruit two freshman, they are the only ones that will be available most of the day."

"Chief," said Jeena walking in "I just finished scouting the freshmen students, there are two who might be of your interest.." she handed him a file. Chief Duncan opened it up, it was Brian and Tom's student record. "These two huh? Jeena you are dismissed, Officer Michel, go and speak with the Dean and see if we can borrow these two for a week or so."

(_The next day, May 30, 3007_)

"Dean Warlick, Chief Duncan wants you to see this" said Officer Michel. Dean Warlick opened read the note from Duncan, then he wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Michel and said "Tell him that he can recruit Peacock and Loveland for a week and a half, then can report on duty after noon everyday. They can report for duty 24/7 in an emergency." Officer Michel took the note "Yes sir, Dean Warlick" and he left the building.

(_Energy Blades 201_)

"Class, welcome to Energy Blades 201. I will be your Instructor until you pass this class, my name is Master Tsuba." said Tsuba. The class of 15 students were sat down on mats in room 201. The rest of the freshmen students would attend this class at different hours of the day, or were attending other classes. "Jeena Chaaris of the SPD is here to give us an example of energy blade combat" said Tsuba as Jeena entered the room with an SPD uniform on. Brian and sat there with is jaw wide open.

"Hello, as you already know my name, I work as an undercover officer for the Soluna City Police Department. All officers are issued a standard SPD energy blade." she un-holstered a blue sword that looked somewhat like a light saber. "An energy blade is a sword that cannot be broken unless the handle is shattered, they are sharp and can do damage, but they won't harm you if you touch them. I will now need a partner for this example" she pointed at Brian "You, pick up the standard energy blade off the weapon rack.

Brian got up and walked over to the weapon rack and picked up a blue energy blade. "What you want to do is always aim for the torso and the head" Jeena said pointing her blade at Brian "and the best way to block is by placing you free hand on the blunt side of the blade, and holding the sharp edge away from you horizontally. Go ahead and swing at me.." she said to Brian. Brian swung his blade down and Jeena blocked it, and pushed his blade down to the ground. "Always throw your opponent's blade to the ground after a block. Alright I'll leave the rest of the teaching to you, Tsuba" she said holstering her blade.

Brian returned the blade to the weapon rack and took his seat. "Thank you Jeena, now let up begin by singles duels. Everyone take a standard energy blade from the weapon racks" said Tsuba...


	3. Chapter 3: Encounter

Chapter 3: Encounter

May 30, 3007

"Dude, I've only been here two days and already I think this is the coolest school ever!" said Tom. It was noon now and Dean Warlick had summoned them to his office. "I can't believe that girl Jeena is really a SPD undercover person" said Brian pressing the #5 button on the main office elevator. They walked into the Dean's office.

"Boys, have a seat. I have a task of the utmost importance to give you two" said Dean Warlick gesturing for them to sit. Brian and Tom sat down, "Chief Duncan is in quite a fix you see, a party of Shadowsythe bandits is on their way to the city. And all of Duncan's officers will be occupied, so for one week and a half, you two will be temporary SPD Officers." he explained.

The two boys were speechless...

"So you're telling us that we're going to get some action this week!" exclaimed Tom with a broad smile on his face "This is awesome!" "Dean, will this be in the way of our studies here?" asked Brian. "No," responded Warlick "just report to the PD everyday after class and you'll be fine. But I must say, in a case of emergency, you could be pulled out of class to go to combat. In fact, report to the PD now if you will, Chief Duncan is waiting for you there." The two boys nodded and left his office.

(_Soluna City_)

Brian and Tom stepped off the GEARS shuttle. They started walking west towards the police station. "This is gonna be sweet! Were gonna be like BANG BANG and they're gonna be like RETREAT!" said Tom excitedly. "Calm down and act normal," said Brian "we've got to impress Chief Duncan, dude we have to be on our best behavior."

They turned and walked into the Soluna City PD. "Ah, you must be my new recruits! Welcome boys." said Chief Duncan. He shook hands with Brian and Tom and they introduced themselves." Chief, the new recruits should be here in..." said Jeena "oh, never mind."

"Boys, this is Jeena, one of the best officers on the force." said Duncan. "I believe we already met" said Brian. "Well that's good everyone knows each other..." Duncan rustled some papers "You two will be working with Jeena the time you are here. I know everyone already has a mecha, so for the next week and a half, stay on your toes."

Brian leaned back in his chair and ran his hand through his jet black hair, "While we wait for the Shadowsythe invasion, why don't we help out as real officers" suggested Tom. "Well," Duncan cleared his throat "we don't plan on sitting back until they reach Soluna City. I am going to speak to the dean and see if I can send you three to the Shadowsythe outpost on Xi."

Jeena tightened up "There is an outpost on Xi? What town!? What country!?" she exclaimed. "Falador, and the city of Rimridge Lake." said Duncan. Jeena slammed her fists down "That's my hometown! We need to get a move on now!" she walked away. "Chief Duncan, we need two units to the shopping district ASAP code red I repeat code red" said a voice over an intercom.

"Boys, suit up with the PD mecha and I'll bring the drop ship over to the shopping district. DISMISSED!" said Chief Duncan as he got up and walked towards the SPD hangar. Brian and Tom followed. The SPD hangar was small, it held five PD mecha, one drop ship, and fifteen ground unit SPD cars. Brian and Tom found the two mecha Duncan spoke of. They were three stories tall, black and white, and had police lights on the back of the neck. They were each equipped with a 50 calibur Silver Snubnose Revolver (SSR) on the right arm, and a police light on the left shoulder that doubled as a Photon Laser.

They hopped inside the mechas, the commands were no different than the freshmen mecha. "Duncan to Dispatch Mechas, come and board the dropship" said Chief Duncan on each of their COMM (communications monitor). They pulled the mechas into the center aisle and moved forward to the dropship. The bay door was open, so they piloted the mechas in and the huge dropship began to rise. The roof to the hangar opened up and the bay door closed, Chief Duncan brought the ship up and piloted it higher and higher. They were over seven stories high when Duncan put the thrusters into gear and moved the ship forward. They passed Tek's Mechs, the Center Plaza, The GEARS Shuttle station, The Star Captain Club: Restaurant and Artillery, and finally came to the shopping district.

The dropship landed and the bay door opened. "Go get 'em boys!" said Chief Duncan, and Brian and Tom moved the mecha out of the dropship bay. "Holy..." said Tom almost speechless "God help us" said Brian gripping the right arm joystick.

In front of them were four Shadowsythe Whelp. A Whelp in Shadowsythe ranks was the bottom of the bottom, armed only with a gatling gun on the chest. But they fought well in numbers. "GO!" said Tom slamming the movement stick forward. Brian hardly blinked and Tom had already shot his left shoulder laser, blowing off the head of one Whelp. That mech went into self destruct, but that was only 3/4 the problem. "Look out!" said Brian, a Whelp was taking aim at Tom. Acting quickly, Brian shot the Snubnose and the Spotlight Laser at the same time in the direction of the three Whelp.

It took down two of them, and Tom charged at the remaining one, setting off his Snubnose upon getting close. It totaled the last of the four, and they turned around and headed back to the dropship.

(_Soluna City Police Department_)

"That was incredible!" said Duncan excitedly "the Shadowsythe may have caught us off guard with that invasion, but you two were amazing." Brian and Tom wore broad smiles on their faces. "Unfortunately, if we don't take out the outpost on Xi, the attacks won't stop" said Duncan. The room fell silent. Suddenly, Jeena stormed in "Chief! we have authorization to set course for Xi!" she said excitedly "But there is only one little problem..." she turned to Brian "we need a captain.

"Him!?" said Tom standing up "his scores were no better than mine! Why can't I be captain?" "Tom has a point Jeena, why do I have to be captain?" said Brian. "Because," Jeena explained "we also need a pilot, that's were you come in Tom. Plus the team needs a Navigations Expert, that's were I come in. I know all the routes in this Solar System! I'm good with directions, and I know the way to Xi like the back of my hand."

"Why me as a pilot though?" asked Tom. Jeena replied "Because you have an amazing record in Piloting Class from Lecka High school, I was watching you pilot one of those Jets a year ago, and you're the only one that knows how to fly one of these Star Ships. You beat the record on the Jet obstacle course, and the record was 30 seconds! . I am appointing Brian as captain because..." all eyes turned to Brian. "What?" he asked innocently. "Well, you have the best Battle Tactics record from Lecka High! You broke the record that Legendary Larry Leroy set when you defeated 23 Battle Droids! Besides, the leader's job is none other than to set battle tactics and lead our team in combat. We've got ourselves a squad!"

(_One hour later at the Dean's office_)

"I give you my O.K" said Dean Warlick as he handed Tom a set of keys "Go to the Star Captains Club, they have a hangar there. Tell captain Sys Zero that I sent you on a mission to Xi, tell him to have a Star Ship ready for you with enough fuel to make three trips to Xi and back, you don't know what to expect. Good work boys on your recent victory, and I pray that you be safe on your mission." he cleared his throat "You can call for re-enforcements at any whim, if you three are successful with this mission, a promotion to Star Captains is just around the corner. DISMISSED."

The three left the office with broad smiles, "All right," said Tom "Lets get our mecha loaded onto our new starship and GET GOING!". "YEA!" the three shouted. But only God knows what awaits them...


	4. Chapter 4: Out Into Space

Chapter five- Planet Wrosh

_June 1__st__, 3007 - Somewhere between Lore and Wrosh_

The Compass moved silently in space as they continued their trek towards Wrosh. They had gone to bed and set their timers for exactly 7 hours…(6 hours ,59 minutes, and 59 seconds later) RING RING RING RING- SMASH! Brian threw the alarm at the wall. " Yawn! Wake up guys, time to eat breakfast." he said with a loud yawn. Jeena got up, "Whoa!" said Brian "what happened to your hair?" he laughed. Jeena looked in the mirror, and she wanted to die of embarrassment. Her hair was sticking completely up in the air. Tom rolled off the top bunk and fell to the floor with a Thud!

They dressed (ahem Brushed their hair) and headed over to the Communications Central. Captain Sys Zero's face appeared on the large monitor. "Captain Zero, this is day two of our voyage. Everything is running smoothly and we should be arriving on Wrosh soon" Brian said. "Good," said Captain Zero "Keep up the good progress, Zero OUT" his face faded away.

They walked over to the bow of the Compass. Everyone took their positions and Tom set the ship on manual mode. "Ok, we should be arriving on Wrosh in about an hour guys" said Jeena checking the virtual map. Tom leaned back in his chair, "Good, I can't wait to finally eat some real food." he said. For dinner and for breakfast they ate toast and Pop Tarts. Everyone laughed. Once on Wrosh, they would buy some groceries and head towards Xi.

If everything went perfect…

"Guys I'm getting an incoming transmission from planet Wrosh" said Brian. "THIS IS A DISTRESS SIGNAL FROM PLANET WROSH, THE KINGDOM OF LESBONIA. SHADOWSYTHE FORCES HAVE SET UP A BASE HERE, ANY AVAILABLE MECHA PILOTS PLEASE HELP!" said a man's voice on a radio. "We have to help!" said Jeena, "Right, set course for Lesbonia. Tom, get ready to land soon" said Brian.

An hour passed by in dead silence…

"Wrosh!" said Tom "I'm taking the ship in for a landing" he fired the turbo thrusters and the Compass began descending into Wrosh's atmosphere. They broke the surface of the clouds and were now on planet Wrosh. "Tom, pull up and turn right. Lesbonia is not too far from here". Jeena directed. Tom did as he was told, he leveled the ship and turned right. "Over there!" Jeena cried "drop down now we're right over the city!" Once again Tom did as told, he pushed the control wheel in and the ship went into a nose dive.

Just before reaching the ground, Tom quickly pulled up, then he hovered down for a landing. Quickly, they all rushed to the cargo bay. Jeena opened up the bay doors and they hopped in the mechas. "Brian to Team, come in, I've spotted the outpost." said Brian into the COMM "Follow me."

The Shadowsythe outpost was merely a gunner tower, but was two Shadowsythe HOUNDs next to it. "Tom and I will take the two mecha out, Jeena, go in for the tower" Brian said. Upon noticing them the HOUNDs took aim, they were equipped with Surge Cannons on their right arms. Each HOUND fired twice at the two boys, they dodged and then it was their turn to fight back…

Tom slammed his stick to the side and set off a round of Photon Laser shots. Out of the ten shots fired, four hit one of the HOUNDs and the others missed. The HOUND Tom shot took aim at him and fired it's Surge Cannon, it hit Tom's mecha on the left shoulder. Tom finished it off by ramming it and then firing his Photon Laser in the vital spot, the chest.

In the meantime, Brian jerked the joystick forward. He took aim at the other HOUND. With his AutoGun aimed, he held the trigger tightly as he pulled back just before hitting the other mecha. His shots missed, for the HOUND moved to the side then fired its Surge Cannon at him. It missed, all of them. Brian took aim once more and fired a whole round and hit all ten times, totaling the HOUND.

Jeena moved in on the Gunner Tower. The cyborgs inside aimed the tower's large cannon at her. "Ha, you think that will stop me?" she laughed. She raised the arm that was equipped with a missile launcher and fired it straight down barrel of the tower's large cannon. It exploded.

"Ok guys back to the cargo bay" said Brian "nice work everyone." The three piloted the mechas back into the Compass. Once they exited the ship, there was a crowd of cheering people in front of the ship. A man walked up to the team and said "I am King Fallay, you don't know how grateful the kingdom is for the deed you three have done. May I ask your names?"

"I am Captain Brian Peacock" said Brian shaking the man's hand. "Navigator Jeena Chaaris at your service" said Jeena introducing herself. "And Pilot Tom Loveland here, the heart and soul of this team!" said Tom with pride. "Well, if there is anything you three want and need, the townspeople are at your service" said Fallay. "Well" the team grinned…

(_The Lord's Kitchen_)

Served before the Team was a feast of different meats, veggies, wines (not fermented wine of course), and all sorts of different plates of food. All three of them sat there with their mouths wide open. "Well dig in!" said King Fallay. Without a moment's hesitation, they were serving themselves turkey, beef, peas, potatoes, carrots, chicken, pork (Tom), rice, beans, and a fruit called "Tojanion Caracas".

An hour later, they had just finished eating, and it was night time. "Well thank you very much King Fallay" said Brian "we'll return to the ship and spend the night here, then we need to do a tad bit of shopping in the morning and we'll be on our way." King Fallay smiled "Well if there is anything else you need, just tell me. Goodbye then!"

They waved to the king and returned to the Compass…

June 2, 3007

"MORNING TIME!" Jeena screamed into Brian's ear, making him bang his head on the top bunk. Jeena laughed, then Tom woke up "Either the sky is falling or you guys are beating each other up" he said groggily peeking over the bed. "Come on you two, lets go get some groceries" Jeena said. Brian got up to see that she was already dressed, " Alright Tom lets get going" Brian said pulling Tom off the bed.

They got some clothes on, combed their hair, brushed their teeth, and left the Compass. They walked into town to see that there was a big store called "Alphabeta". They walked in and bought some Flargan Milk, Trojanian Caracas, Secaracusae Peas, and some canned foods imported from Lore (they needed some native food, all this new stuff was overwhelming).

Upon returning to the Compass, Brian opened up the main COMM monitor and sent a transmission to S4C (Star Captains Command Control Center). "S.C.S COMPASS TO S4C COME IN S4C" he said. "S4C TO S.C.S COMPASS, WHAT IS YOUR MISSION STATUS?" said Captain Sys Zero over the COMM monitor. "WE ARE ON WROSH ABOUT TO DEAD HEAD TO XI, WE JUST HAD AN EMERGENCY ON WROSH IN THE KINGDOM OF LESBONIA. WE TOOK OUT A NEWLY FORMED SHADOWSYTHE OUTPOST, THE SITUATION HAS BEEN NEUTRALIZED" Brian said. "GOOD WORK TEAM COMPASS, SYS ZERO…OUT" Captain Zero's face went away.

"Alright TEAM COMPASS!, lets get this show on the road!" said Brian. They all shouted "TO XI!"


	5. Chapter 5: Planet Wrosh

Chapter five- Planet Wrosh

_June 1__st__, 3007 - Somewhere between Lore and Wrosh_

The Compass moved silently in space as they continued their trek towards Wrosh. They had gone to bed and set their timers for exactly 7 hours…(6 hours ,59 minutes, and 59 seconds later) RING RING RING RING- SMASH! Brian threw the alarm at the wall. " Yawn! Wake up guys, time to eat breakfast." he said with a loud yawn. Jeena got up, "Whoa!" said Brian "what happened to your hair?" he laughed. Jeena looked in the mirror, and she wanted to die of embarrassment. Her hair was sticking completely up in the air. Tom rolled off the top bunk and fell to the floor with a Thud!

They dressed (ahem Brushed their hair) and headed over to the Communications Central. Captain Sys Zero's face appeared on the large monitor. "Captain Zero, this is day two of our voyage. Everything is running smoothly and we should be arriving on Wrosh soon" Brian said. "Good," said Captain Zero "Keep up the good progress, Zero OUT" his face faded away.

They walked over to the bow of the Compass. Everyone took their positions and Tom set the ship on manual mode. "Ok, we should be arriving on Wrosh in about an hour guys" said Jeena checking the virtual map. Tom leaned back in his chair, "Good, I can't wait to finally eat some real food." he said. For dinner and for breakfast they ate toast and Pop Tarts. Everyone laughed. Once on Wrosh, they would buy some groceries and head towards Xi.

If everything went perfect…

"Guys I'm getting an incoming transmission from planet Wrosh" said Brian. "THIS IS A DISTRESS SIGNAL FROM PLANET WROSH, THE KINGDOM OF LESBONIA. SHADOWSYTHE FORCES HAVE SET UP A BASE HERE, ANY AVAILABLE MECHA PILOTS PLEASE HELP!" said a man's voice on a radio. "We have to help!" said Jeena, "Right, set course for Lesbonia. Tom, get ready to land soon" said Brian.

An hour passed by in dead silence…

"Wrosh!" said Tom "I'm taking the ship in for a landing" he fired the turbo thrusters and the Compass began descending into Wrosh's atmosphere. They broke the surface of the clouds and were now on planet Wrosh. "Tom, pull up and turn right. Lesbonia is not too far from here". Jeena directed. Tom did as he was told, he leveled the ship and turned right. "Over there!" Jeena cried "drop down now we're right over the city!" Once again Tom did as told, he pushed the control wheel in and the ship went into a nose dive.

Just before reaching the ground, Tom quickly pulled up, then he hovered down for a landing. Quickly, they all rushed to the cargo bay. Jeena opened up the bay doors and they hopped in the mechas. "Brian to Team, come in, I've spotted the outpost." said Brian into the COMM "Follow me."

The Shadowsythe outpost was merely a gunner tower, but was two Shadowsythe HOUNDs next to it. "Tom and I will take the two mecha out, Jeena, go in for the tower" Brian said. Upon noticing them the HOUNDs took aim, they were equipped with Surge Cannons on their right arms. Each HOUND fired twice at the two boys, they dodged and then it was their turn to fight back…

Tom slammed his stick to the side and set off a round of Photon Laser shots. Out of the ten shots fired, four hit one of the HOUNDs and the others missed. The HOUND Tom shot took aim at him and fired it's Surge Cannon, it hit Tom's mecha on the left shoulder. Tom finished it off by ramming it and then firing his Photon Laser in the vital spot, the chest.

In the meantime, Brian jerked the joystick forward. He took aim at the other HOUND. With his AutoGun aimed, he held the trigger tightly as he pulled back just before hitting the other mecha. His shots missed, for the HOUND moved to the side then fired its Surge Cannon at him. It missed, all of them. Brian took aim once more and fired a whole round and hit all ten times, totaling the HOUND.

Jeena moved in on the Gunner Tower. The cyborgs inside aimed the tower's large cannon at her. "Ha, you think that will stop me?" she laughed. She raised the arm that was equipped with a missile launcher and fired it straight down barrel of the tower's large cannon. It exploded.

"Ok guys back to the cargo bay" said Brian "nice work everyone." The three piloted the mechas back into the Compass. Once they exited the ship, there was a crowd of cheering people in front of the ship. A man walked up to the team and said "I am King Fallay, you don't know how grateful the kingdom is for the deed you three have done. May I ask your names?"

"I am Captain Brian Peacock" said Brian shaking the man's hand. "Navigator Jeena Chaaris at your service" said Jeena introducing herself. "And Pilot Tom Loveland here, the heart and soul of this team!" said Tom with pride. "Well, if there is anything you three want and need, the townspeople are at your service" said Fallay. "Well" the team grinned…

(_The Lord's Kitchen_)

Served before the Team was a feast of different meats, veggies, wines (not fermented wine of course), and all sorts of different plates of food. All three of them sat there with their mouths wide open. "Well dig in!" said King Fallay. Without a moment's hesitation, they were serving themselves turkey, beef, peas, potatoes, carrots, chicken, pork (Tom), rice, beans, and a fruit called "Tojanion Caracas".

An hour later, they had just finished eating, and it was night time. "Well thank you very much King Fallay" said Brian "we'll return to the ship and spend the night here, then we need to do a tad bit of shopping in the morning and we'll be on our way." King Fallay smiled "Well if there is anything else you need, just tell me. Goodbye then!"

They waved to the king and returned to the Compass…

June 2, 3007

"MORNING TIME!" Jeena screamed into Brian's ear, making him bang his head on the top bunk. Jeena laughed, then Tom woke up "Either the sky is falling or you guys are beating each other up" he said groggily peeking over the bed. "Come on you two, lets go get some groceries" Jeena said. Brian got up to see that she was already dressed, " Alright Tom lets get going" Brian said pulling Tom off the bed.

They got some clothes on, combed their hair, brushed their teeth, and left the Compass. They walked into town to see that there was a big store called "Alphabeta". They walked in and bought some Flargan Milk, Trojanian Caracas, Secaracusae Peas, and some canned foods imported from Lore (they needed some native food, all this new stuff was overwhelming).

Upon returning to the Compass, Brian opened up the main COMM monitor and sent a transmission to S4C (Star Captains Command Control Center). "S.C.S COMPASS TO S4C COME IN S4C" he said. "S4C TO S.C.S COMPASS, WHAT IS YOUR MISSION STATUS?" said Captain Sys Zero over the COMM monitor. "WE ARE ON WROSH ABOUT TO DEAD HEAD TO XI, WE JUST HAD AN EMERGENCY ON WROSH IN THE KINGDOM OF LESBONIA. WE TOOK OUT A NEWLY FORMED SHADOWSYTHE OUTPOST, THE SITUATION HAS BEEN NEUTRALIZED" Brian said. "GOOD WORK TEAM COMPASS, SYS ZERO…OUT" Captain Zero's face went away.

"Alright TEAM COMPASS!, lets get this show on the road!" said Brian. They all shouted "TO XI!"


	6. Chapter 6: King Shadow's Rule

_**Chapter Six: King Shadow's rule**_

(Falaedorius Lumbridgea Castle, city of Rimridge Lake)

"King Shadow," said Noble Jeenae "The people of Lore are sending forces to try and take out our outpost here on Falador". King Shadow scratched his chin "How many? A hundred? A thousand?" he asked. "Actually, only three…" said Noble Jeenae, King Shadow started to laugh. "Three? You do realize that's three against fifty thousand!" King Shadow said slapping his knee. "Well," said Noble Jeenae in dismay "They already took out our new outpost on Wrosh… and they aren't ground forces, they are armed mecha." King Shadow made a grimace "Our new outpost on Wrosh? Shit!" he pounded his fist down on his chair "These guys must be good, you know what Jeenae? I don't care if they come! I want the pleasure of killing them myself."

The Compass entered Xi's atmosphere. The air was tense as Tom sent the Compass into a nose dive. Brian looked over at Jeena, she had her hands on her head and was crying. He walked over and leaned by her face "What's wrong?" he asked. She frowned and wiped her tears, "I just got an E-Mail from my mom in Falador." she broke out in tears again "Some guy named King Shadow has taken over Falaedorius Lumbridgea! They just received reinforcements"

Brian frowned, "Reinforcements!? How many!?" he asked. Jeena looked down at her feet and muttered "Five thousand…" Brian nearly passed out "TOM STOP! DON'T LAND THE SHIP! DON'T LAND!" he shouted at Tom. "WHAT?" Tom said "I CAN'T HEAR YOU, WAIT UNTIL WE LAND TO TELL ME!" Brian's face turned pale as Tom brought the ship to a landing "NO! TOM STOP!" he exclaimed.

Tom's face froze, everyone's face froze… A horde of a hundred or so Shadowsythe mecha were marching towards the Compass. 'Tom get the ship airborne" Brian said "GET THE FRICKIN SHIP AIRBORNE!" he shouted. Tom turned the ignition on, pushed the control wheel in, and switched the turbo thrusters online. "GO GO GO!" Brian yelled. "IM GOING DANGIT!" Tom screamed back as he slammed on the Nitrous Boost. The Compass started to rise, but the Shadowsythe Mecha were closing in. The Compass began to gain speed, the it accelerated to speeds over 1000 mps. The ship barely made it over the heads of the enemy mecha as Tom pulled on a joystick making the nose go up. They rose high above the city of Rimridge Lake.

"Tom, set the ship to orbit around Xi" Brian said., Jeena was in shock. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US EARLIER?" Brian snapped at Jeena. That only made it worse, she broke out in tears and ran to the living quarters and slammed the door shut. "Great job…Captain…" Tom said bumping Brian into the wall. He walked over to the Kitchen and started to cook something. Brian sighed and walked up to the door of the living quarters and knocked on the door "Jeena…" he stuttered "I-I'm sorry. Can I come in?" There was no answer. He opened the door and walked in.

She was holding her knees and sitting on her bed. He sat down beside her "Listen, I kind of broke out there, sorry." Jeena looked up at him "I'm sorry too, I didn't warn you guys earlier. It's just that…I don't know I was just being stupid" Brian smiled "I know what it's like, you know, having the shock of learning one of your loved ones is in danger. I shouldn't have put you under the spotlight by yelling at you". Tom walked in "Well we have a bigger problem on our hands" he said "How the hell are we going to take out the outpost?" They all looked at each other, "We can call for re-enforcements!" they all said.

Each of them bolted towards the COMM center. "S.C.S COMPASS TO S4C WE NEED MAJOR RE-ENFORCEMENTS! WE JUST DISCOVERED THAT THE OUTPOST ON XI IS ENFORCED WITH FIVE THOUSAND SHADOWSYTHE MECHA" Brian yelled into the COMM microphone. There was no answer. "COME IN S4C! COME IN!" still no answer.

Brian lowered his head "Well guys" he looked up "LOOKS LIKE ITS UP TO US! EITHER LIFE OR DEATH WE NEED TO FINISH THIS!" The other two smiled. "Who's with me!" he said stretching his arm out. Jeena and Tom put there hands in, "ALRIGHT LETS GO!" they all shouted.

(_Above the city of Rimridge Lake)_

The Compass went into a nose dive as Tom prepared to land. "'Alright Tom," Brian said "Jeena and I will be in the mechas ready to go. Meet us there after touchdown" he jumped down from the Nav Center and gestured for Jeena to follow. "I read you loud and clear" said Tom "we'll be down for a landing in about five"

"Do you really think we should do this?" asked Jeena "the odds are against us, big time." Brian sighed "I know, and if any of die out there, just think about it…we are saving an entire planet from getting captured by the Shadowsythe forces." They got inside the mechas and fired them up. All systems were online. Brian felt the ship rumble, then stop. Soon after, he saw Tom bolting towards them. He opened the cargo bay doors and jumped inside his mecha. "LETS DO THIS! TEAM COMPASS, FOLLOW ME!" Brian said into the COMM monitor.

The piloted the mechas outside of the Compass only to find out that there were surrounded. Within seconds, a hundred Whelp crowded around them. "FIRE!" said Brian "MOVE IN A CIRCULAR MOTION AND KEEP HOT ON THE TRIGGER!" Tom and Jeena responded, the three jerked the joysticks to the left and kept the triggers tightly pressed. The Whelp were useless to their attacks, the whole Shadowsythe Whelp Militia was taken out in a matter of seconds…

"MOVE IN TO THE FALAEDORIOUS LUMBRIDGAE CASTLE!" said Jeena. "RIGHT" the other two said. The piloted the mechas towards the large castle that stood outside Rimridge Lake. The three moved swiftly, now reaching the massive gates of the castle. "BREACH THE DOORS!" Brian yelled into the COMM monitor.

"King Shadow" said Noble Jeenae "The three troublesome pilots from Lore have just rammed through the main gate". King Shadow laughed "Fools! Don't they know what is awaiting them?" Jeenae coughed, "Well sire, they already took out the small army of Whelp we sent to destroy their ship". King Shadow's smile turned into a nasty grimace "Infidels!"

"GO GO GO!" Brian yelled into the COMM "DON'T STOP AT ANY COSTS! KEEP MOVING, IF WE DON'T STOP THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO LAND A BULLET ON US". The three were piloting the mechas at high speeds through the castle grounds. The Shadowsythe forces that were trying to stop them, couldn't keep up with the pace they were moving at. The Shadowsythe aliens piloting the enemy mecha were only novices, the could be easily dazed and confused.

"WE ARE APPROACHING THE MAIN SECURITY HOUSE" said Jeena "IF THEY ARE GOING COMMUNICATE TO THE PILOTS, THEY SHOULD BE STATIONED THERE". Tom grinned "LEAVE IT TO ME!" he raised the mechas arm that held the Photon Laser and aimed it at a tower that Jeena called the _Main Security House_. BOOM BOOM BOOM! Tom fired three times at the base of the tower, the whole thing collapsed.

All the enemy mecha that were an their tail, stopped dead in their tracks. The alien pilots inside were hopelessly confused, they couldn't understand what happened. Something odd happened, the enemy pilots started shooting at each other! "GOOD," said Jeena "NOW HEAD TOWARDS THE MAIN TOWER!". The main tower was just ahead, but something made them stop in their tracks.

"WELCOME, LITTLE NUISANCES" boomed a loud voice "SORRY THAT WE HAVE TO CUT THIS VISIT SHORT, BUT I AM AFRAID THAT YOU NEED TO LEAVE NOW…THIS PUNY PLANET IS MINE FOR THE TAKING!" Brian squinted, "Oh shit…" he muttered under his breath…


	7. Chapter 7: Xi is Freed!

Chapter Seven: Xi is Freed

Lets do this…Once and for all

"What do we do know…" said Jeena into the COMM. All three of them were staring at a Shadowsythe Rifle Master. The highest rank, and most heavily armed Shadowsythe mecha. It was armed with a Sniper on each shoulder, a shotgun on it's left arm, and a top grade AutoGun on its right arm. This alien pilot was no novice, through the windows on the mecha you could clearly see that the pilot had all sorts of medals and badges on it.

Tom gritted his teeth. "I didn't come all the way to Xi to give up now" he said into the COMM, "LETS DO THIS…ONCE AND FOR ALL" he yelled slamming the movement joystick forward. The Rifle Master jerked its Shotgun, aiming it at Tom. Tom took his Photon Laser and aimed at the enemy, he took Brian's earlier advice and moved in a circle around the Rifle Master while firing. "NOW'S OUR CHANCE! GO JEENA, AIM FOR THE HEAD" said Brian piloting his mecha to the left "I'LL GO IN FOR THE LEGS!"

"RIGHT" Jeena said, she aimed for the head of the Rifle Master and fired two of her ten missiles. A hit! One of the shots blew off the right side of the head, Brian smiled "Now is my chance…" he said. Brian swung his mecha to the right and fired his AutoGun across the legs of the enemy, that sent the rifle master tumbling backwards. But it didn't fall…

The Rifle Master stood and shot round after round at the three. Jeena aimed her missile launcher directly at the cockpit "Boom goes the gun!" she uttered. She pulled the trigger and the missile went sailing through the air, then hit the cockpit. The mecha self destructed and the pilot had ejected…

(_Inside_ _Falaedorius Lumbridgea_)

"King Shadow, the three pests have defeated our top of the line Rifle Master. We should flee back to home base sire" said Noble Jeenae. King Shadow frowned "You're right Jeenae, if they catch us they could torture any of us until we give out the HQ location" he stood up "Very well then, fire up the star ship and lets get out of here."

(_Outside the castle_)

"WE DID IT!" Brian joyously yelled into the COMM. "But Shadow got away…" Jeena said. There was a long silence… "Well who cares if that goon got away!" said Tom, "It only proves that he is a coward, and we freed Xi!". "I'll toast to that tonight!" Brian laughed "Now come on lets go over to the city". Jeena shed a broad smile "Alright lets go!".

(_Rimridge Lake_)

"Jeena!" yelled a woman running towards the Compass, following her was a horde of people. "Ma!" said Jeena happily as she jumped into the woman's arms. "Wow, its like what happened on Wrosh all over again" said Tom. Brian smiled "Yea, only Wrosh was a tad bit easier" Tom laughed "A tad bit?".

"Hello, my name is Yoon" said the woman Jeena called 'Ma', "Please, give me the honor of having you two over for dinner, it's the least I can do after saving our country". But just then, a man clothed with a purple robe and crown stepped up to them. "I will assume you are from GEARS correct?" the man said, Brian and Tom nodded.

"I am the rightful bearer of the crown over Rimridge Lake, my name is King Draconar." He paused to clear his throat, "I think I speak for everyone here to say that we are most grateful that you have saved our city and our planet, you are welcome to stay as long as you'd like" King Draconar said smiling as the crowd of people cheered. Brian and Tom grinned "Thank you sire" they both said bowing.

(_Rimridge Lake, Yoon's house_)

"Wow" Tom said stuffing his face with Xi cuisine "Mrs. Yoon this is great food!". Jeena laughed "My Ma really knows how to make some good grub huh?", "Yea Mrs. Yoon this is really delicious" Brian added. Yoon smiled, "So you two boys are from GEARS? I remember when I went there, I got my major in Mecha Scientology". Brian was shocked "You are the famous Mecha Scientist Prof. Yoon Chaaris Jeek!?" he asked. "Well then I was known as Yoon Jeek, but now I go by Yoon Chaaris" Yoon said. "Wow I have so many questions!" said Brian "Well that is if you will take the time, but I admire all the work you've done in the field if Mecha Quantum Mechanics and Interplanetary Aviation Physics."

"Too many big words" Tom said "can we just eat for now?". Everyone laughed.

(_The next day- June 2, 3007_)

"Do you kids really have to go?" Yoon asked. They all smiled "I'm sorry Prof. Chaaris, but Tom and I really have to get back to our studies" Brian said. "Yea about that" Tom added "I don't know if I can live another day without Yoon's grub!". They all laughed together. "Well Ma, I'll see you next time I come around" Jeena said hugging Yoon. They boarded the Compass waving and saying goodbye.

"Alright Tom!" said Brian "Fire her up and lets get back to Lore." Everyone smiled. "You got it, _**Captain Peacock**_" Tom said. High spirits filled the star ship as Tom started up the Compass and started their ascend into space…

(_June 4, 3007_)

The Compass hovered to a landing and then taxied to it's parking slot inside the Star Captains Club Command Center Hangar. The three walked out of the hangar, passed the Star Captains Club, and took the GEARS shuttle to the University. "Oh my…" Brian said, "Camy?"

"Brian?" said a girl about their age with short brown hair. She was tall and slim, and wore the Star Captain's cloak and armor. "Wait a second! You just got here this year how did you become a Star Captain already?!" Brian said running to catch up to her. "Well. I broke the record set by the previous freshman, and then saved the city from a Shadowsythe raiding party."Brian and Tom sat there with their jaws wide open. "What?" camy asked. "You broke our record? How did you?….When did you?…." Tom asked confused. "Well you always have found a way to do better" said Brian hugging her "welcome to GEARS cousin!" "Hold on hold on" said Tom "you guy's are cousins? WHAT THE HELL MAN?! And… but …"

"Hey I recognize you," said Jeena "You're former captain of the 15th squad over on Sillioh" Camy nodded and said "You're right, I came here to GEARS the day after you guys left on you're mission. I'm getting my major in Mech Assault Tactics and Weapon Engineering…" Brian interrupted " No time to chit chat," he said "we have to report our victory to Dean Warlick"

"Right" Tom and Camy said. "We'll catch up later!" said Brian as they boarded the GEARS shuttle. Camy waves and started walking to Tek's Mechs.

_(Dean Warlick's Office)_

"YOU WHERE UP AGAINST HOW MANY!?" asked Dean Warlick almost shouting. "Us three on five thousand sir…" Brian said grinning. The three of them knew what a feat they had accomplished, now Dean Warlick was on the verge on fainting.

"Never in all my years have I seen such a great accomplishment done by two freshmen students and one SPD officer…" Dean Warlick leaned back in his chair "You three never cease to amaze me…" He got up and looked out the window. "I suppose we could see to a higher rank among you three…maybe Star Captains." said Dean Warlick with much emphasis, "But most of all, I want too award each of you with the Golden Bullet"

Jeena's eyes boggled, "The Golden Bullet Medal!?". "Yea… The Golden Bullet… um … what is that exactly?" asked Tom and Brian hopelessly. Jeena kicked them in the shins, "YOU DUNCES! The Golden Bullet is the highest of all honors you dimwits! Only the most talented of all Mecha pilots receive it!" Brian rubbed his shin "oh.." he said grieving in pain.

"You three have done outstanding! The award ceremony will be held tonight, in two hours." Dean Warlick said. The three smiled…


	8. Final Chapter: Award Ceremony

Chapter Eight: Award Ceremony!

"The Golden Bullet Medal is presented to only the most talented Mecha pilots…"

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen…" said Dean Warlick standing on a stage in front of thousands of people, "We gather here today to honor three special Mecha pilots, three pilots who risked their lives to protect the world of Lore and many other planets in our system. These three have defeated FIVE THOUSAND Shadowsythe Alien Pilots."

The dean cleared his throat "On this day, I, Dean Warlick of GEARS UNIVERSITY present the Golden Bullet Medal to the crew of the S.S Compass! To Navigator Jeena Chaaris… Star Ship Pilot Thomas Loveland… and Leader Brian Peacock." the crowd cheered.

"I also present the Black Dragon Medal to the team, for successfully taken out the outposts on planets Wrosh and Xi… among the list of medals, these are the ones that the team will be receiving today" said Dean Warlick

"Medals:

The Silver Gun

The Shadowslayer

The Conqueror

The Angel of Lore

And the Guardian Mech

And the _**Official Star Captain's Badge of Soluna City**_"

The crowd cheered… Dean Warlick continued his list:

"The crowd cheered as Dean Warlick handed the three each a large box filled with.

"And now to present them each with their new Star Captain Uniforms!"

Dean Warlick wheeled a coat rack to the stage. On the coat rack was three blue and gold uniforms. The uniforms consisted of two parts, the Torso, and the pants. One of the uniforms was more petite and feminine.

The crowd went wild as Dean Warlick handed them each a uniform, neatly folded… Dean Warlick also gave them each a trophy (not like a championship trophy) that had a plaque on it that read…

First plaque : "_Presented to Brian James Peacock, official Star Captain of Soluna City_"

Second plaque : "_Presented to Jeena Chaaris, official Star Captain of Soluna City_"

Third plaque : "_Presented to Thomas William Loveland, official Star Captain of Soluna City_"

The three left the stage and Dean Warlick dismissed the crowd. Brian, Jeena, and Tom walked off the stage wearing broad smiles. They would start their first official mission next week. But little did they all know that King Shadow was making his move towards the planet Lazuli, the rise of the Shadowsythe threat is about to begin…


End file.
